Layers
by Sonsasu the Gray Daiconi
Summary: Ignore this for the moment.


**Disclaimer-I don't own anything from the Tolkien books**

**© 2007--I own the characters Tz'lin, Night, Moon, Shadows-Passion, Darkest-Song, The Indarkened, The Bleeding Heart, the Sab'juath, Oni-Kai, and the plot is mine--**

**WARNING-Nothing at the moment-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Layers**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter One**

**-The Forgotten Nation-**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

…With dreams of Lost Bloodline fresh in her mind Tz'lin the second high priestess made her way into the main part of the temple.

"_If the fifteenth generation has come to pass…and the ring of Sauron is within the world of science then very little can go wrong..."_

------------------------------

During the First Age the Indarkened Elves, also known as the bastard children of Melkor, had observed the outside world with little interest. That is until the Second Age their interest was drawn to the deceiver Annatar. Their king, Shadow's-Passion a forgotten Maia created a delicate plan in which would eventually bring their shunned race into immense power. Unfortunately, even though the Indarkened king was a Maia he was too weak to perform this alone. So he called upon his younger sibling Darkest-Song a high priest of the demonic order, to make a deal with the Demon god.

In less than a year they had managed to capture a high elf female, weave a spell of fertility, and then send her right back to Eregion and of course with her memories erased. Less then two week had passed before she managed to seduce her way into the arms of Annatar. And in one act of carnal passion she had gained a child, luckily unknown to its father. With a sudden need to return to the lair of the Indarkened Elves, complements of a memory spell, she fled her home and followed the pull of the spell…

Upon her return she was treated like royalty in the Temple of Crimson much to the amusement of the Indarkened. During her growing pregnancy Annatar's true intentions were discovered with the help of a few butterfly demon spies. The startling discovery of his One Ring he intended to forge was thought to come too late. However, the Demon god had apparently thought ahead of his mortal servants and said thus. _"No matter how weak the blood, any power that belongs to Annatar, belongs to his bloodline and that includes items of power…"_ How the Demon god knew of this is beyond the ken of mortal understanding…

With the fears of the Indarkened eased, they once again withdrew into their dark caves. After the child was born it was given to Darkest-Song, except he would not be the one to raise it. With knowledge only a high priest possessed he called up a great portal to the demon realm and took mother and child along. He gave the high elf mother to the Demon god as a "gift" to do with as he pleased and then the newborn child for safe keeping. Whatever happened afterwards was unknown to the people of the Indarkened. But it's said that the child was bounded with the Demon god and then sent with a demon fox called Oni-Kai to the true world of men… Until the day when the plot would reach its peak the bastard children of Melkor would wait patiently.

Sadly, no one's patience is infinite, while they bided their time in the dark dank hollows of The Bleeding Heart. The first age had gone and passed, the second age came and with it fell Sauron, but the third age was received with something almost like glee. Now it was the forth age, with the remaining ring bearers leaving…or so they thought.

The start of the ancient plan was announced by Shadow's-Passion personally, and his words were, _"With the true death of Sauron and the ring cast into molten rock it shall be sent through the hidden demon portal. To be given to the fifteenth generation of the Lost Bloodline!"_ Almost in after thought he added this, _"And in more joyous news, no elf can cross the seas to the Undying Lands. The Demon God's final spell has been unleashed and cannot be broken, not even the great Valar can break it. What binds this to Middle earth is the moon, and what feeds its life, is the very magic from the Undying Lands! Elves that have recently crossed will be returned to the shores. And eventually when their home has been bled dry, all elves shall return!"_

-------------------------------------------------

Smirking cruelly Tz'lin could see it even now soon all of the races in middle earth would cower before the might of Indarkened kin. Allowing her smile to fade, she schooled her beautiful face into a calm mask as she approached the twin doors and their keepers... The two eternal guardians Night and Moon stood at full attention, their ice-cold stares boring into the ebony colored priestess. Any sane or insane being including otherworldly would sooner steer clear of these invulnerable creatures. The two of them had been summoned forth from the very deepest depths of hell to serve Darkest-Song and the temple.

Bowing low the second high priestess spoke softly, "I seek entrance to the main temple, so that I may speak with Darkest-Song."

The unnaturally deep voice of Moon reverberating upon itself sent slow chills down the much smaller Indarkened elf's spine, "What is your business with Shadows-Passion?"

Swallowing hard to keep her voice steady Tz'lin spoke again, "I carry dreams of the Lost Bloodline…and the location of the portal."

The voice of Night, softer than a whisper against your ear but loud enough for an entire room to hear he said, "You may pass…second high priestess."

Rising from her low bow Tz'lin watched as the two doors swung wide open with invisible hands and resisting the urge to run she forced herself to take slow unhurried steps into the Temple…

**(One hour later…)**

…Tilting her head back Tz'lin stared at the mural of a prophesized battle. The scene before her depicted the first and beginning victory for the Indarkened race.

Standing out on the painting like a beacon was their soon to be leader. Even though no face was rendered, whoever the fifteenth generation was, their shoulder length hair was the color of bright purple… And the two glowing hazel eyes that glared right into your soul with a heartless intensity made Tz'lin shudder. Ebony summoned demonic armor of the fifteenth's was bathed in gore from thousands of fallen victims. Its cold dark metal covered from head to toe in blood, glimmered beautifully against the night sky background. And to top this all off the Lost Bloodline's taloned hand was wrapped tightly around the throat of some High Elf general as he desperately struggled to escape.

Looking away Tz'lin could see the demons Night and Moon with expressions of pure savage glee on their usually unemotional faces, as they ripped apart an army of Great Hawks. Letting her eyes trail to the other side of the mural it depicted Lord Darkest-Song calling down a the green mists called Deon Demons, while his older brother His Majesty Shadow's-Passion commanded an army of Indarkened elves.

"No matter how many times you look upon it, it still fills you with wonder, yes?"

Whirling around Tz'lin faced the Powerful High Priest…Darkest-Song.

"Yes my lord, as always it is stunning…"

From beneath her lashes Tz'lin studied the ancient Indarkened. Taller than most males, Darkest-Song stood proudly at six feet five inches with a willowy build. His long white hair was tied back by a leather cord allowing it to fall neatly to the backs of his knees. His sharp and unnaturally pale eyes, the color of Gonjs lizard milk were framed with long white eyelashes that made him seem blind at first glance.

Sighing inwardly to herself Tz'lin knew for as beautiful as Darkest-Song was, millions should have graced his bed by now…but sadly no. Once he reached the rank of high priest he took a vow of celibacy to the Demon god…

"As much as I enjoy your attention young one, I would prefer to know the whereabouts of the portal…"

Snapping from her day dreaming Tz'lin knelt down, bowing her head low.

"Forgive me my lord I…did not mean to stare… I have dreamt of the portal and it is in…."

The twin doors of Darkest-Song's room were thrown wide open, as Night and Moon came storming inside.

"A Sab'juath has passed through the portal!" Moon snarled with his deep voice echoing loudly on the walls.

Looking up Tz'lin watched as Darkest-Song's face went from pure terror to blinding fury, "How did a Sab'juath find the portal without a priestess!"

Snow white eyes filled with anger swung accusingly to the kneeling priestess.

Night's soft and always calm voice spoke this time "No, it was not the child… The portal opened near the Sab'juaths territory. Even though we managed to find and kill them all one passed through before either of us could take action…"

Darkest-Song closed his eyes before whispering, "She will be able to kill the foolish traitor so long as the ring is within her possession…and if not…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you're wondering what a Deon Demon is and looks like you can look on the story Hunger**

**Chapter three-Broken Glass**

**(Sigh)**

**-Concerning people who don't like me or my writing-**

**This is a site where you can write anything you want in a fanfic, if you want Legolas to love a Sue or you, then he'll love a Sue or you, simple as that. If you want all of the LOTR's chars to be gay, whoopee to you. You can write here to improve your grammar, spelling, or just for the joy of writing, it's not a crime.**

**To people who are a little _too_ obsessed with LOTR fanfic's.**

**Please, please act your age...this is just writing dear god, no need to act like a child who didn't get what he or she wanted... I'm trying to improve what I like to do, so yea I'm going to ignore the ranting flamers, no matter how much they threaten, cuss, or whine to me about this fic.**

**I wrote this as a stepping stone, nothing more, poor grammar, tell me something I don't know. Bad plot, yea sure okay fine, whatever, so la-de-da tell me something new please. Also my fic, my char names are whatever I want them to be. No, I don't know any elvish, I can live with that, I do give props to people who took the time to learn it though. The thing is I like to write, and nothing you say will stop that, if anything you only increase the disire to write more, okay?**


End file.
